


Starry Night

by dragonsong1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsong1986/pseuds/dragonsong1986
Summary: An evening between mother and son.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley & Molly Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Starry Night

The dark of night descended on the quiet neighborhood. Rich blue gradually became touched with yellow, orange, red and pink while it became the deep blue black of night. Twilight is Molly’s favorite time and has been for most of her life. The sun as it sets casts an otherworldly hue to the sky that just takes her breath from her. Molly smiles contentedly as she walks to the portkey from the park with her son. Looking down at him she sees that he is held captive by the sky as well. The stars shine brightly now that the sun had finally set and a small giggle escapes her son’s lips.

“Charlie, look at the stars. Do you see those on the left?” She pauses to look at her son pointing to the ones she noted. “Yes, those right there. They are called Orion. He is a constellation, a group of stars that make a picture. You can tell him from the others by his belt. Can you see it Charlie? It’s those three stars right there.” Molly points to the three stars and looks back at her little son. 

“I see ‘em mum! They’re shinny, more shinny than the lots of the other ones. Those are it, right mum?” He asks his mother uncertainly. At her nod he beams up at them. “Are there other star pictures mum? Can you show me, please?” With a pleading tone to his tiny voice he stares up at his mother and watches her face break out in a grin. Noting her smile, he wraps his arms around her leg and pays attention to the sky again. 

“All right dear, look over there.” She pauses again and points towards a different constellation. “That one is called Draco. See the shape, right there?” She points towards it and Charlie’s eyes follow her finger. 

“That is his head, and those stars make the body.” She points to them as well. “Would you like to see something else, Charlie?” Waiting for his emphatic nod she looks to another part of the sky. “That, right there Charlie, is the Milky Way. They aren’t really stars, but they shine brightly with light from our sun. All those lights close together right there are rocks out in space. They are between us and the other planets in our part of space.” With his little mouth hanging open in wonder he stares at the Milky Way for a few minutes soaking in all that his mother told him. “Let’s go home now Charlie, your father will get worried if we are gone much longer.” With that said she took his small hand in hers and led him down the sidewalk toward the portkey. 

Many years pass from that time to this and young Charlie grows up into a man his mother is proud of. He now works with dragons in Romania thanks in part to his mother and that night and many others on the way home from the park. Through his life he has looked towards the stars in times of both joy and sadness, sharing with them parts of his life. At the age of six he had wonder in the stars and that same wonder has not left him in all his years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the unique connection between a mother and son.


End file.
